petesdragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pete'sDragonRockz's Information
These are Movie Spoofs Created and Co-Created by Pete'sDragonRockz. List of Movies/Specials/TV Shows/Video Game I have so Far: # *101 Dalmations (1961) *101 Dalmations 2: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmations The Series *101 Dalmations (Live Action Film (1996)) * 102 Dalmations *3D Movie Maker *64 Zoo Lane *6teen A *Aladdin *Aladdin: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin: The King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls *Ace Ventura: The Animated Series *Adventures of the Little Koala *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (TV Series) *All Grown-Up *All Dog Go to Heaven 1 and 2 *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Angry Beavers *Anastasia *Animaniacs *Angelmouse *An American Tall *An American Tall: Fievel Goes West *An American Tall: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tall: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway *Animals of Farhing Wood *Aahhh! Real Monsters *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *The Adventures of Spot *The Adventures of T-Rex *Adventure Time *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Aristocats *Arthur *Austin Powers 1-3 Movies *Abadas *Atlantis *A Bug's Life *Atomic Betty *Avenger Penguins B *Baby Huey *The Baby Huey Show *Bambi *Bambi 2 *Bananas in Pyjamas (1992 and 2011) *The Basil Brush Show *Brave *Barney and Friends *Barney's Great Adventure *Babe *Babe: Pig in the City *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Beavis and Butthead *Bee Movie *Bertha *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *The Black Cauldron *Blue's Clues *Bigfoot and the Muscle Manchines *The BFG *Bob the Builder *Bob the Builder Music Video *Bob the Builder: A Christmas to Remember *Bob the Builder: The Knights of Can-A-Lot *Bob the Builder: Snowed Under *Bodger and Badger *Bolt (2008) *The Book of Pooh *Bonkers (TV Series) *Boog and Elliot's Miidnight Bum Run *Boohbah *Brother Bear 1 and 2 *Brum *Bubsy (Failed TV pilot based on the series of video games by the same name) *Bucky O'Hare *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Series) *Budgie the Little Helicopter *Bump *Buzzy the Funny Crow C *Camp Lazlo *Captain Flamingo *Captain Pugwash *Care Bears (DIC/Nelvana) *The Care Bears Movie *Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation *The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland *Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot *The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie *Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot *Cars 1 and 2 *Cartoon Cartoons *Castle in the Sky *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Catscratch *Cats Don't Dance *The Cat Returns *Charlie and Lola *Charlie Brown Specials *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Charlie Chalk *Charlotte's Web *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure *Chicken Run *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Chloe's Closet *Chorlton and the Wheelies *Chowder *Christopher Crocodile *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True *Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Clifford's Puppy Days *Cliford's Really Big Movie *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Cow and Chicken *The Croods *Courage the Cowardly Dog *The Country Mouse and City Mouse Adventures *Count Duckula *Crash Bandicoot D *Danger Mouse *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Dexter's Laboratory *The Dark Crystal *Darkwing Duck *Defenders of the Earth *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Dinosaucers *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Doc McStuffins *Doozers *Doki The Series *Dora the Explorer *Dumbo *Dot and the Kangaroo *Dumb and Dumber *Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series *Duck Tales E *Ed, Edd 'n Eddy *The Emperor's New Groove 1 and 2 *The Emperor's New School *Enchanted (Disney) *Ella the Elephant F *Fantaisa (Disney 1940) *Fantaisa 2000 *Fantastic Mr. Fox *The Face of Evil *Farce of the Penguins *Faerie Tale Theatre *Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman *Fievel's American Tall *Finding Nemo *Fishtronaut *Fishtronaut The Movie *Fish Hooks *The Flintstones *The Fox and the Hound (Movie Series) *Flushed Away *Fireman Sam *The Fairly Oddparents *Franny Feet *The Fairytaler *Frootie Tooties *The Fruitties *Fraggle Rock *Fritz the Cat *From Up on Poppy Hill *Frozen *Franny's Feet *Futurama G *Gay purr-ee *Garfield: The Movie *Garfield: A Tall of two Kitties *The Garfield Show (TV Show) *Garfield and Friends *The Get Along Gang *The Godfather Part 1 *The Godfather Part 2 *The Godfather Part 3 *Go Diego Go *The Goodies *Goof Troop *Godzilla *Godzilla Raids Again *The Great Mouse Detective *Gran *Grave of the Fireflies *Greenclaws *Gullah Gullah Island H *Hercules *Harry Potter Series *Help! I'm a Fish *Harry and his Full Bucket of Dinosaurs *Herman and Katnip *Howl's Moving Castle *Home on the Range *Huckleberry Hound *The Hydronauts I *I am Weasel *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age 5: Collision Course *Inspector Gadget *Inhumanoids *Indiana Jones Series *The Iron Giant J *Jamie and the Magic Torch *The Jetsons *Johnny Bravo *Johnson and Friends *Justin Time *Johnny Test *Joshua Jones *The Jungle Book 1 and 2 *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game *Jungle Cubs (TV Show and Born to be Wild) K *Kiki's Delivery Service *King Kong vs. Godzilla *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts 2 *King of the Hill *Kipper the Dog *Kronk's New Groove *Krypto the Superdog L *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp Adventure *Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory *LazyTown *LazyTown Extra *Lilo and Stitch *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *Lily in the City *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/2 *The Littles *Here Come the Littles *Liberty and The Littles *Little Audrey *Little Bear *Little Bill *Little Mouse on the Prairie *Little Einsteins *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *The Little Mermaid (TV Show) *Little Lulu *The Little Lulu Show *The Lego Movie *The Legend of Zelda *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *Let's Go to School *Letter Factory *Letter Factory Adventures: Letter Machine Rescue Team *Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show M *MADtv *Mad (2010) *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted *The Magic House *The Magic School Bus *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Maple Town *Merry Madagascar *Martha Speaks *Mr. Men (1975) *Mr. Men and Little Miss (1983) *Mr. Men and Little Miss (1995) *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (Movie) *Mr Squiggle *Miffy and Friends *Monsters, Inc *Monsters vs. Aliens *Monsters, University *Muppet Babies *The Muppet Show *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *Muppets Take Manhattan *Muppets from Space *Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets Wizard of Oz *The Morecambe and Wise Show *The Muppets (Movie) *The Mask *The Mask: The Animated Series *Muppets Most Wanted *Mulan 1 and 2 *Muzzy in Gondoland *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *Mr. Men Show *Milly and Molly *Miss Machiko *My Friends Tigger and Pooh (TV Show) *My Little Pony *My Little Pony The Movie *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Neighbor Totoro *My Neighbors the Yamadas N *Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind *Ned's Newt *Nellie the Elephant *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Show) *The New Casper Cartoon Show *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *Numbers Ahoy *Numbers Time O *Oakie Doke *Old Bear and Frineds *Once Upon a Forest *Only Yesterday *Oliver and Company *Open Season (Movie Series) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Osmosis Jones *Oswald the Octopus *Over the Hedge (2006) *Ovide and the Gang P *Paddington Bear *Paddington Goes to Movies *Paddington Goes to School *Paddington Birthday's Bonzana *Paddington Bear (1989) *Adventures of Paddington Bear (1997) *Paddington (2014) *PB&J Otter *The Pebble and the Penguin *Peggy Sue Got Married *Peixonauta: Agente Secreto da O.S.T.R.A. *The Penguins of Christmas Caper *The Penguins of Madagascar *Philbert Frog *Peppa Pig *Piglet's Big Movie *Pingu (TV Series) *Pingu: Pingu at the Wedding Party *The Pirates! Band of Misfits *Pixie and Dixie *Planes *Pom Poko *Ponyo *Pooh's Grand Adventure *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pocket Dragons *Porco Rosso *Postman Pat *Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) *The Powerpuff Girls (TV Show) *The Poddington Peas *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *The Prince of Egypt *The Princess and the Frog *The Pondles *Princess Mononoke *Puss in Boots Q *Quest for Camelot R *Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure *Raggedy Ann and Andy in The Great Santa Claus Caper *Raggedy Ann and Andy in The Pumpkin Who Couldn't Smile *The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy *The Raggy Dolls *Rainbow Brite *Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer *Rango *Random! Cartoons *Rabbids: Invasion *Rastamouse *Regular Show (TV Show) *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Ren and Stimpy *Ren and Stimpy: Veediots! (Video Game) *Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Retarded Animal Babies *Rio (2011) 1 and (2014) 2 *Rocket Power *Robot and Monster *Rocket Monkeys *Robin Hood *Robots (2005) *Rock-a-Doodle *Rocko's Modern Life *Rosie and Jim *Rise of the Guardians *The Road to El Dorado *Ruby Gloom *Rugrats *Rugrats The Movie *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *Rugrats Go Wild S *Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat *Scared Shrekless *The Secret World of Arietty *The Secret of Nimh *Sesame Street *Shark Tale *Shrek 1, 2, 3, and 4 *Shrek the Halls *Sheep in the Big City *Shaun the Sheep *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Skunk Fu *Sky Dancers *Sleeping Beauty *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Disney) *Sonic OVA *Sonic Boom (2014 TV Series) *Sonic X *Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm *Scout and Friends 2: Numberland *Scout and Friends 3: Adventures in Shapville Park *Scout and Friends 4: The Magnificent Museum of Oppossite Words *Street Sharks *Stella and Sam *Sonic Underground *Sonic SatAM *Super Magnetic Neo *Space Cats *Spitting Image *Sonic Adventure 1 and 2 *Sonic Heroes *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Sofia the First *South Park *South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut *Space Jam (1996) *Spider (TV Series) *SMTV Live *Spirited Away *SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Show) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Springtime with Roo *Spyro the Dragon *Stitch The Movie *Star Wars Episodes *Stoppit and Tidyup *The Swan Princess 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries *Sylvanian Families (1987) T *A Tad of Christmas Cheer *Talking Words Factory *Talking Words Factory 2: Code Word Caper *Tangled *Tangled Ever After *Tasty Time With ZeFronk *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan and Jane *Team Umzoomi *Teen Titans *Teletubbies *Teletubbies Everywhere *The Telebugs *The Three Blind Musketeers *The Trap Door *Treasure Planet *Timmy Time *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *Thomas and Friends *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails *Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue *Thomas and Friends: Day of the Diesels *Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery *Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway *Thomas and Friends: Tale of the Brave *Thumbelina (1994) *The Transformers *Tranformers G1 *The Tigger Movie *Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry Tales *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014 TV Series) *Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare *Toy Story 1, 2, and 3 *Toy Story Treats *Top Cat *Top Cat: The Movie *Totally Spies *Totally Spies: The Movie *The Treacle People *Turbo *Tugs *The Telebugs *Tube Mice *Turbo F.A.S.T. *Tweenies U *Uncle Grandpa *Underdog (TV Series) *Up V *Varan the Unbelievable *Vuk - The Litttle Fox *Viva Pianta W *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald *WALL-E *Wallace and Gromit: Grand Day Out *Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions *Wallace and Gromit: Close Shave *Wallace and Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Wallace and Gromit's World of Invention *Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers *Wallace and Gromit: Matter of Loaf and Death *Wander Over Yonder *Watership Down *The Weakest Link: Puppet Special *What a Cartoon! *The Wild (2006) *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *Wiggly Park *The Wind Rises *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Whisper of the Heart *The Wombles *Wreck-It Ralph Y *Yakkity Yak *The Yogi Bear Show *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's First Christmas *Yoho Ahoy Z *Zack and Quack (TV Series) *Zzzap! PaddingtonandFernRockz's Characters *Pongo, Perdita, Sergeant Tibbs, Colonel, Roger and Anita (101 Dalmations (1961)) *Spot (101 Dalmations The Series) *McZee (3D Movie Maker) *Lucy and Georgina (64 Zoo Lane) *The Genie and his Parrot, Iago (Aladdin) *Ace Ventura (Ace Ventura Series) *Charlie B. Barkin and Itchy Itchford (All Dog Go to Heaven) *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Bartok (Anastasia) *Tiger (An American Tall) *Badger, Mole and Toad (Animals of Farhing Wood) *Ickis, Oblina, Krumm and The Gromble (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) *Spot and Steve (The Adventures of Spot) *Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) *Gumball Watterson, Darwin and Richard (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Thomas O'Malley, Roquefort, Uncle Waldo, Scat Cat, Peppo the Italian Cat, Hit Cat the English Cat, Shun Gon the Chinese Cat and Billy Boss the Russian Cat (The Aristocats) *Betty, Noah, Sparky and X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Baby Huey *Bambi *B1, B2 and Rat in the Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Basil Brush *Merida (Brave) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Taran, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi and Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Blue, Magenta and Periwinkle (Blue's Clues) *Bob the Builder *Bolt and Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Humbah, Zumbah, Zing Zing Zingbah, Jumbah and Jingbah (Boohbah) *Rutt and Tuke (Brother Bear) *Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Booster and XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Buzzy the Funny Crow *Grumpy Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit, Brave Heart Lion, Tender Heart Bear, Good Luck Bear and Lots-a-Heart Elephant (The Care Bears) *Casper the Friendly Ghost and Wendy the Good Little Witch *Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Wooly the Mammoth, Tillie Hippo, T.W. Turtle, Frances Albacore and Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) *Charlie, Lola, Marv, Lotta, Morten and Sizzles (Charlie and Lola) *Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Chloe, Tara, Jet, Riley, Carys and Lovely Carrot (Chloe's Closet) *Chorlton, Zoomer, Jenny, The Minister, King Otto, Queen Doris and Pablo Perdito (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Chowder, Mung Daal and Shnitzel (Chowder) *Christopher Crocodile *Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) *Grug, Eep, Guy, Belt and Sandy (The Croods) *Danger Mouse and Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Darkwing Duck *Minions, Margo, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me) *Aladar and the family of lemurs (Dinosaur) *Zummi, Gruffi, Grammi, Tummi, Cubbi, Sunni, Gusto, Cavin and Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Dora and Boots (Dora the Explorer) *Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Scrooge McDuck and Launchpad McQuack (Duck Tales) *Ed, Edd 'n Eddy *Konk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Timmy Turner, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof (The Fairly Oddparents) *Queen Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) *Diego, Alicia and Jaguar (Go Diego Go) *Tim, Graeme and Bill (The Goodies) *Binyah Binyah (Gullah Gullah Island) *Philoctetes (Hercules) *Herman and Katnip *Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) *Huckleberry Hound *Sid and Scrat (Ice Age) *Johnny Bravo *Johnson (Johnson and Friends) *Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Kipper the Dog *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Lily and Henry (Lily in the City) *Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Tom Little, Grandpa Little, Frank Little, Helen Little, Dinky Little and Lucy Little (The Littles) *Little Audrey *Little Bill, Andrew and Kiku (Little Bill) *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Adelle, Alana, Andrina, Aquata, Arista and Attina (The Little Mermaid) *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Little Lulu and Tubby *Link and Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort (Madagascar) *Mike Wazowski and Jame. P. Sullivan (Monsters Inc.) *Mushu (Mulan) *Muzzy and Bob (Muzzy in Gondoland) *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Nellie the Elephant *Oakie Doke *Oswald and Henry (Oswald the Octopus) *Dodger, Tito, Francis, Einstein and Rita (Oliver and Company) *Hammy and Stella (Over the Hedge) *Paddington Bear *Pingu *Pippi Longstocking *Postman Pat and His Black and White Cat, Jess *Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *Puss in Boots, Humpty Alexander Dumpty and Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) *Sad Sack, Dotty, Hi-Fi, Lucy, Back-To-Front, Claude and Princess (The Raggy Dolls) *Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids *Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Orville (The Rescuers) *Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Ren and Stimpy *Rafael, Nico and Pedro (Rio) *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Rosie and Jim *Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana, Sandy and Nicholas St. North (Rise of The Guardians) *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Bert, Ernie, Grover and Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street) *Donkey (Shrek) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal and Maximus (Tangled) *Teletubbies *Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Luke, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Thomas and Friends) *Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!) *Berk (Trap Door) *Rosie, Bill, Leyland Lil, Charlie, Tapper, Professor Baines-Pilling, Brendan, Nellie Newchurch, Ike, PC Pendle, Silas Milton, Bert Boggart and The Moobark (The Treacle People) *Wallace and Gromit *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *The Scarecrow, The Cowardly Lion and The Tin Man (The Wizard of Oz) *Great Uncle Bulgaria, Tobermory, Orinoco and Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *Captain Bilge, Cutlass, Swab, Poop, Jones, Grog, Booty and her preening pet Flamingo (Yoho Ahoy) Category:Pete'sDragonRockz Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:PaddingtonandFernRockz